No Such Thing As Just Roommates
by Surgery-Girl
Summary: Eight surgeons plus One huge house plus No work equals FUN! What happens when Mark and Derek move to Seattle and start hunting for a new place to live and stumble upon Meredith’s ad for roommates. MerMark and some Addek, Lexzie, Bang, and GeorgeOC.
1. Roommates Wanted!

No Such Thing As Just Roommates

**No Such Thing As Just Roommates**

**Summery: Eight surgeons + One huge house + No work FUN!! What happens when Mark and Derek move to Seattle and start hunting for a new place to live and stumble upon Meredith's house?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.**

**This is actually a rewrite of an old story from another site. It was a MerDer… Now it's going to be a MerMark! I know I've got a lot of stories going on, but oh well… I couldn't help myself to be honest. **

**--**

Derek Shepherd and Mark Sloan were born and raised in New York together. Living down the street from one another, they became close quickly and grew up practically as brothers. New York was all the home they knew. Seattle was completely different.

They walked into the corner coffee shop as they did every morning. Mr. Jackson's coffee was something they looked forward to. They had only lived in Seattle for less than a week and had fallen in love with it.

"Good morning, Mr. Jackson." Mark greeted the old man.

"Good morning." He said back. "The usual, I presume."

"That's Mr. Jackson." Mark said and headed to a table while Derek waited for their drinks. Soon, Derek set the coffee in front of him and sat down.

"Next time, you're buying." Derek warned sipping his hot coffee.

"Whatever, Man. We have bigger issues."

"Which would be?"

"We need to find a place to live. If I spend another night on Burke's couch, I'll go crazy."

"If I spend another night listening to you snoring, I'll go crazy."

"Sorry not even I am perfect, but I'm pretty damn close."

"How do you even walk with that ego weighing down on your shoulders?"

"You realize I haven't had sex in like two weeks."

"Oh, two weeks? Poor Mark. How will you make it?" He said in a sarcastic over dramatic voice.

"Shut up. That's a long time."

"You realize that some guys don't get laid for months, right?"

"What? What the hell is the world coming to?"

Derek rolled his eyes when something caught his eyes. A yellow piece of paper hung on the bulletin board.

"Mark, look." Derek nodded at the sheet of paper.

"Is it a girl? She's mine." Mark said looking around.

"No, you idiot. The paper. It's an ad for roommates."

"I can read."

_Roommates Wanted_

_Looking for two or three roommates for a six bedroom and six and a half bathrooms house. Heated pool. Chief's kitchen. _

_If you're interested call: 555-0313. _

"It sounds pretty nice." Derek said.

"It sounds rich and snobby."

"Burkes couch." He held up one hand. "Heated pool." He held up another. "You choose."

"I'll call."

--

Meredith Grey, Addison Montgomery, Izzie Stevens, and Christina Yang had been best friends for years. Meredith and Addison, who was four years older than her three friends, grew up together in Boston, and moved to California after Addison finished medical school and Meredith was accepted into Stanford Med. That's how they met Christina. She and Meredith became close friends quickly while Addison and Christina's friendship grew slower but eventually got strong. When Meredith and Christina graduated medical school they moved to Santa Barbra for their internship, where they met Izzie. Somehow they created a bond that compelled them to move all over the country with one another. After their second year as residents, Meredith's mother got sick, and the group relocated again this time to Seattle, Washington.

Meredith's mom had huge house with six bedroom, a heated pool, and six and a half bathrooms. Meredith wanted to sell it, but Izzie and Addison wanted to keep it and get a couple roommates to help pay for it. She was hesitant but eventually caved and agreed.

"What are we supposed to do without work for three weeks?" Christina groaned.

"Stop whining." Meredith rolled her eyes sipping her beer and reading a magazine. "Look at it as three weeks of not having to wake up at five in the morning."

"I would gladly wake up at five for surgery."

"Is she still complaining?" Addison asked walking in.

"Yep." Meredith answered not picking her eyes from the magazine.

"Did you guys hear that there's going to be no rain for like a week? It's practically a drought for this city." Izzie commented walking into the kitchen putting the newspaper in front of Addison on the table. "You guys no what that means right?"

"What?" Addison asked as if she didn't already know.

"Pool time. I am so going to get that pool filled up." Izzie cheered.

"You realize that we won't be scrubbing in on anything for three weeks so that Seattle Grace can get a new OR." Christina asked.

"Yeah. So?" Izzie asked looking at her cautiously.

"How the hell can you be so damn cheerful?" Christina nearly yelled.

"It's going to be a very long three weeks if all you do is complain." Addison said giving her a sarcastic smile.

"But it's three weeks, Addi." Meredith said with a smirk as she mimicked Christina.

"Shut up. I sound nothing like that!"

"Yeah right." Meredith giggled standing up.

"Go back to your own damn apartment, Christina. I don't want you ruining my cheerful vibe." Izzie said sipping her soda.

"Yeah, why the hell did you buy an apartment if you spend all your time here… complaining?" Meredith asked.

"At my apartment there isn't anyone to complain to." Christina smirked before walking out.

"She got you there, Mer." Addison giggled before following Christina out. "Izz, are you going to fill it up today?"

"On my way to do it now." Izzie called to her before walking out.

After minutes later, the phone started to ring and Meredith picked it up.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hi." A voice came. My name is Mark Sloan. I saw you ad for roommates… and me and my friend, Derek, are interested."

"Well, Mark, would you like to come by and see it?"

"Sounds good."

"When's good for you?"

"Today? At two?"

"Uh…"

"Too sudden?"

"No, perfect. I'll see you then Mark."

"Bye… uh, I didn't get your name."

"Meredith." She smiled. "I'll see you then, Mark." She hung up and picked up her purse. "I'm going to the store." She yelled to her friends and walked out.

--

"I am so ready to try my new bikini." Addison said watching as the pool filled.

"I'm back." Meredith announced walking out the back door onto the concrete patio.

"Pool's filling." Addison smiled.

"Crap, I forgot to tell you something… Some people are coming over to look at the rooms at three."

"Three?" Izzie asked looking at her watch.

"Yeah." Meredith nodded. "That's what Mark said."

"Mark? A guy?" Izzie asked wagging her eyebrows.

"Alex, Izz, Alex!" Meredith giggled shaking her head.

"I mean for you guys." Izzie giggled. "But come on, we have just enough time to get some sunbathing in."

"Sounds good." Meredith said. "I've got a new bikini."


	2. Bikini Babes

Mark and Derek met Preston Burke their first year of college. They move through medical school, their internship, and their residency together until Burke moved to Seattle as a first year attending at Mercy West without giving Seattle Grace a thought while Derek and Mark stayed in New York. At that time, Seattle Grace was in its early stage. A year later, Seattle Grace became the number one hospital in the nation. Loyal to his hospital, Burke stayed at Mercy for six months. It wasn't until he heard that his friends were planning to move to Seattle Grace that he decided to make the move to the number one hospital as well.

"And a chick answered." Mark said for the umpteenth time as they walked into Burke's apartment.

"I get it. It was a girl who answered the phone." Derek said rolling his eyes.

"Who was a girl?" Burke asked.

"We saw this ad for roommates. Mark called and a girl answered." Derek answered.

"Meredith… that was her name." Mark smirked. "I hope she's hot."

"Are you guys going to go see the house?"

"At two." Mark nodded.

"Does she have any other roommates?" Derek asked.

"She didn't say."

"Six bedrooms would be a lot for three people."

"Six bedrooms?" Burke said. "Big house."

Mark just shrugged.

--

"Meredith, are you coming?" Izzie yelled. She was wearing her new spaghetti strap, bubble gum pink bikini. It was a tradition among the friends that every 'pool' season they each were to buy a new bikini.

"Go ahead out. I'm not a baby. I can walk myself out." Meredith called back from her bedroom.

"Come on, I want to get in that sun!" Addison said playfully pushing Izzie towards the door. She wore a dark red, halter top bikini.

"Okay, okay, I'm going." Izzie giggled picking up the towels off the table and hurried out followed by Addison.

Meredith soon came down the stairs wearing her brand new black halter top bikini. Making her way into the kitchen, she glanced at the clock and noticed that Mark wouldn't be there for another hour and a half at three to look at the house. She walked into the backyard to find Addison already staring at a fashion magazine and Izzie already falling asleep in the lounge chairs. Rolling her eyes, she pulled her sunglasses over her eyes and made her way over taking the last lounge chair.

--

"Is that it?" Derek asked looking down the driveway at the big house.

"2301 Savannah Lane…. Yep, that's it." Mark nodded as they pulled into the driveway.

"It's huge."

"Think about the wild girls we could have over here."

"Is sex all you think about?"

"No… well, yes." He admitted.

"Seriously, Mark, people like this are classy, proper people. You need to make a good impression."

"I may be amazingly hot and sexy, but I can do classy. Plus, I'm wearing a collared shirt." He smirked as they got out of the car. "Very classy… And do you see any holes in these jeans?"

Derek rolled his eyes. "Just keep the sexy jokes to a minimum."

"Whatever, Dude. Personally, I think women find them flattering."

--

"I'm going to go get a drink. Want one?" She asked pulling herself out of the half sleep she was in. Glancing over at Izzie, she realized she was in a deep sleep snoring lightly. Letting out a short laugh, she looked at Addison. "Addi, you want a drink?"

"No, I'm fine." She mumbled not pulling her eyes away from her magazine. Rolling her eye, Meredith made her way into the house. Grabbing a soda out of the fridge, she remembered that it was her turn to go pick up take-out, so she decided to get some jeans and a t-shirt to put on after they were done in the sun. She went upstairs and grabbed some clothes before heading back down the steps. Absentmindedly, she hummed to herself as she hurried down the steps swinging around the banister and started towards the backyard again when the door bell rand. Sighing, she threw her clothes onto the couch finding weird to have guest. She didn't recall Izzie telling her they ordered pizza. Shrugging it off, she opened the door not giving who could be on the other side a second thought.


	3. Nice To Meet You

"Um, can I help you

"Um, can I help you?" She asked looking at the two, unfamiliar men expectantly.

"I think you can." Mark said scanning her body with wide eyes.

"And you are?"

"Mark Sloan." Meredith's eyes grew really wide. "Are you Meredith?"

"Oh shit." She cursed loudly. "One sec." Before either could say anything, she slammed the door. "Crap, crap, crap. Two o'clock. Not three! Idiot." She kept mumbling to herself as she quickly pulled on her jeans.

"Damn, she was hot." Mark said with a smirk. Derek nodded. "And you said all people who live her are classy. That wasn't classy that was sexy."

The door opened again and she appeared wearing a shirt and jeans. "I am so sorry. I thought you weren't coming until three. I'm not normally that rude. It's just that… I was tanning… and yeah." She sighed. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Both answered with little smirks on their faces.

"Could you hold on for… one more second?" She asked. They both nodded as she hurried to the back door. "Get your asses in here!" She yelled. "Izzie wake up. Addi put the damn magazine down."

"What the hell?" Izzie mumbled groggily.

"The people are here to look at the room. Come on, get in here."

"Crap." Both women said at the same time as Meredith returned to the two men.

"So, um, this is the living room." She said gesturing the room they were standing in. "And here's the kitchen." She led them into the kitchen just as Addison and Izzie slipped into the house.

"Hi." Izzie said slightly awkwardly. "I'm Izzie." She shook hands with the two men.

"And I'm Addison." Addison said shaking their hands.

"We should probably go get some… clothes on." Izzie said pushing Addison out of the room.

"There are three of you?" Mark asked.

"Yeah." Meredith nodded. "We completely forgot you were coming. Or we would have gotten dressed in something… you know appropriate."

"No it's fine… Perfectly fine." Mark smirked.

"Good." Meredith sighed trying her best not to think dirty things. "So um, this is the kitchen… like I said."

"This must be heaven." Mark whispered to Derek when Meredith turned her back to them.

"This house is amazing." Derek finally said after a few seconds of silence.

Addison and Izzie hurried up the stairs.

"Oh my god. They are so freaking hot." Addison whispered excitedly to Izzie.

"If I was single…"

Izzie and Addison soon returned fully dressed, and the three women took the guys up to see the empty room.

"So what are you planning to do with the last room?" Derek asked.

"Well, our friend, Christina, stays here a lot. So it's like a guest room." Izzie explained as they headed down the stairs.

"So… interested?" Addison asked as they settled onto the couches.

"Definitely." Mark quickly answered.

"Great!" Izzie smiled. "But first we have some questions."

Both nodded for them to continue.

"First off, what do you do?" Addison asked crossing her legs.

"We're doctors. Surgeons, actually." Derek said. "I'm a neurosurgeon to be exact."

"I'm in plastics. You know, cosmetic…" Mark started before the three girls burst into laughter. "What?"

"Seriously, you're surgeons?" Meredith asked.

"What are we missing?" Mark asked giving them carious looks.

"Nothing it's just…" Izzie started.

"We're surgeons too." Meredith finished.

"Really? Where do you work?" Derek asked.

"Seattle Grace. I'm the head of neonatal and fetal surgery. And I'm a certified OB/GYN specialized in maternal-fetal medicine with a fellow in medical genetics." Addison explained.

"You're such a geek, Addi." Meredith said rolling her eyes at her friend.

"Hey! Shut up!"

"Well you are!" Meredith giggled. "I'm a resident third year Nuero-resident."

"And I'm a third year resident in general surgery." Izzie said with pride.

"Christina's a third year cardio-resident." Meredith said.

"We're starting at Seattle Grace soon." Derek said. "After the OR is built."

"What a small world?" Izzie stated to nobody in particular.

"Okay, next question: Will you be able to pay rent…?" Addison asked.

"Groceries on your week and help for anything major going on with the house?" Meredith added.

"Yes." They both answered confidently.

"And you aren't murders, right? Because I'd be pretty pissed if we had roommates that would kill me in my sleep."

"No, wearen't." Mark chuckled giving her one of his infamous smirks.

"So, how long have you been in Seattle?" Addison asked.

"Less than a week." Derek answered.

"We've been crashing on a friend's couches." Mark said.

"Alright." Meredith stood up. "Girls?" She led them into the kitchen.

Izzie hopped up onto the counter and looked at her friends. "I like them."

"I like looking at them." Addison smirked.

"Man-candy. Hot, hot man-candy." Meredith laughed.

"Of course." Addison wagged her eyebrows.

"Okay, so move in?" Izzie giggled shaking her head at her friends. "Yay? Or nay?"

"Yay!" Addison said confidently.

"Yay!" Izzie nodded.

"It's finale. They're in!" Meredith said. "Let's tell them the news."

"When can you move in?" Izzie asked.

"Really?" Derek said.

"Yep." Addison nodded.

"So when can you move in?" Meredith repeated Izzie's question.

"Whenever." Mark shrugged.

"Tomorrow? Noon?" Meredith suggested.

"Sounds good." Mark nodded looking straight at her.

"Okay then." Meredith smiled at him. Nobody seemed to notice their unwavering eye contact.

"We'll call." Derek suggested.


	4. Drink To That

"You know, I think we did well with our roommates

"You know, I think we did well with our roommates." Meredith said walking around the pool sipping a beer.

"They were hot." Addison said as she flipped the page of her magazine.

"Unbelievably so." Izzie agreed using the edge of the pool to keep her above water.

"Alex, Izzie!" Meredith reminded taking another sip of her beer.

"Should you be drinking? I mean, you have to go get the food. It's your night." Addison said. She kicked off her flip flops and made her way towards the pool.

"We'll order in." Meredith shrugged. "Besides this is empty, and I want another." She said throwing it into the trashcan sitting by the table.

"In that case…" Addison said as she walked by. "You won't mind if I do this." With that she gave Meredith a firm push throwing her off balance and into the water. Meredith, anticipating this, thought quick enough to grab Addison arm, gave it a strong pull, and brought them both into the pool.

Addison popped up first gasping for air as she pushed the loose strands of hair out of her face. Meredith popped up on the shallow end of the pool farther from Addison and smirked at her friend. Izzie watched on laughing loudly only to earn a glare from Addison.

"I will get you back, Grey." Addison playfully growled.

"Got to catch me." Meredith teased before making her way out of the pool.

--

"And did you see that cute little thing Meredith was wearing? And Izzie…" Mark ranted.

"I get it, Sloan." Derek rolled his eyes. But Mark continued on talking knowing Derek enjoyed the sight as much as he had. "Hey, Burke." Derek greeted happy to detract Mark as they walked into Burke's apartment.

"What are you doing here, Burke?" Mark asked grabbing a soda out of the fridge.

"This might be a hard concept for you, Sloan. I live here."

Mark rolled his eyes at his friend and settle on the couch which had become his temporary bed. "I will not miss these." Mark mumbled getting comfortable.

"You guys got the room?" Burke asked.

"Yeah, and there were girls." Mark said wagging his eyebrows.

"Here we go again." Derek groaned rolling his eyes.

"There were three hot girls. Like more than two hot girls." Mark said with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Wow, you can count?" Derek joked. "This must be a red letter day for you, Sloan"

"I'm hurt. My two best friends think I'm stupid." He gave them sadden, hurt look. But, he quickly recovered. "But, anyway, there was Meredith, Addison, and Izzie. All equally hot. And they were in bikinis. Little bikinis that hardly cover anything. You want in on one. If not, I call the first threesome."

"You are such a manwhore." Both Derek and Burke said at the same time.

"I'm leaving now." Mark huffed before walking away in mock-anger.

"So what about the house?" Burke asked after Mark was out of sight in the bathroom.

"It was huge. Six bedrooms. The last one is like guest room since their friends stay there a lot. The kitchen looks like you're dream kitchen. And the pool is really nice."

"Sounds really nice."

"It is."

--

She danced around the room sipping tequila right out of the bottle. Izzie took a long sip from her beer joining Meredith in enjoying the loud music that only seemed amplified by the alcohol entering their system. Addison stumbled in almost spilling her fourth martini of the night.

"Meredith!" Addison called. "This is really fun." She almost fell into her friend, but Meredith caught her in her arms falling back into the couch with Addison on top of her.

"We should take off of work more often." Izzie laughed as Meredith and Addison giggled uncontrollable. Slowly, Addison lifted herself to the standing position and steadied herself.

"I should probably stop drinking… But I'm having so much fun." Meredith took another sip of tequila.

"Amen to that!" Izzie howled holding up her beer bottle allowing Addison glass and Meredith's bottle to click against it.


	5. Move In Day

Izzie sleepily stumbled into Meredith's room around eleven the next morning

Izzie sleepily stumbled into Meredith's room around eleven the next morning. Addison, who had come in only minutes before, and Meredith both grunted to greet her as she fell across the bottom of the bed.

"So much alcohol." She groaned into the mattress.

"We need hangover food." Meredith whimpered in pain.

"The usual?" Izzie asked standing up.

"Yes." Both groaned burying their heads into the pillows.

Izzie soon returned with armfuls of all the junk food she could find: homemade cookies, brownies, cake, muffins, etc. Meredith pulled herself up into the sitting position lightly hitting Addison's arm.

"Thanks Izz." Addison yawned as Meredith clicked on a movie. It was a ritual of theirs that started during Meredith's, Izzie's, and Christina's internship. Whenever they got drunk, the morning after they would eat all the sugar possible and watch a sappy love movie to laugh at and make fun of to keep their mind off the throbbing headache. It worked for them and it gave them the perfect excuse to eat like pigs.

It wasn't until just before twelve that this ritual was disrupted by the loud chime of the doorbell. All three women groaned in pain quickly burying their heads into the bed and or pillows.

"Your turn, Addi?" Meredith sighed.

"Why me? You haven't moved either."

"But you're in my room." She gave her a smirk.

"Fine."

"Just tell them we don't want anything and not to come so damn early." Izzie instructed. "Why the hell do salespeople come around so early?"

"I don't know, Izzie." Addison sighed putting on her pink fuzzy slippers and headed towards the door.

"You might turn him on, Addi, and he won't want to leave." Izzie laughed.

Addison looked down at her blue camisole and grey, loose pajama pants that fell to her ankles. Rolling her eyes, she quickly headed down the stairs. The doorbell rang again causing her to cover her ears trying to shield them from the loud noise.

"We've got to dismantle that damn thing." She mumbled to herself as she jumped off the last step. Without glancing out the window, she pulled the door open. "What are you guys doing here?" She gave Mark and Derek a puzzled look.

"Ah," Derek cleared his throat. "It's, ah, noon."

"It's noon." She repeated before it clicked. "Oh my god, we completely forgot. We were nursing our hangovers. But that's no excuse… You must think we're terrible surgeons. We aren't usually like this it's just we aren't working and we're…" She rambled before letting out a sigh. "Yeah… But sorry…"

Giving them apologetic looks, she allowed them into the house.

"It's fine." Derek quickly said.

"Nice outfit… I like it." Mark smirked.

"Mer, Izz!" Addison yelled upstairs forgetting completely about her own hangover let alone her friends. She heard them both whimper loudly. "Mark and Derek are here. We forgot, again."

Soon footsteps echoed down the stairs and Izzie appeared in her pink tank top and purple and pink stripped shorts. Meredith soon followed wearing a red camisole with black shorts. Mark watched both of them carefully, especially Meredith, as they made their way down the steps.

"Hey." Meredith sighed, standing in front of their two new roommates.

"Ready to move in?" Izzie asked.

"Definitely. The soon we get off of Burke's couch the better." Mark answered.

"Burke?" Addison echoed.

"He's our friend, Preston Burke. He's a cardio…"

"Preston Burke, THE cardiothoracic surgeon." Izzie asked.

"Yep." Derek confirmed.

"That means that you're THE Derek Shepherd and THE Mark Sloan." Izzie said causing everyone to chuckle. "Why the hell didn't you tell us?"

"Sorry, Izzie." Derek chuckled.

"Come on, let's get you moved in." Addison laughed.

"I'm going to go call Alex." Izzie giggled.

"Alex?" Mark asked.

"Izzie's boyfriend." Meredith answered flashing a small smile at him. This didn't go unnoticed by her friends.

"I'll be right back." Izzie said giving Meredith a suspicious glance before scurrying out of the room.

--

Addison, Meredith, and Izzie got dressed while they waited for Alex to get there. They didn't actually need his help, but Izzie wanted to see him and any reason for delaying work was perfectly fine with the others. After changing, the group waited for Alex in the kitchen talking over coffee about work and other random topics to pass the time. Soon, a short knock came at the door before it swiftly open, and Alex appeared. Derek and Mark, who were sitting at the table, jumped at the sudden intrusion.

"Alex!" Izzie cheered.

"Hey Izz." He smirked at her planting a light kiss on her lips.

"Thanks for coming, Alex." Meredith smiled.

"No problem." He assured them as he kissed both Meredith's and Addison's cheeks as he always did. It was just a thing he did once or twice a day as a force of habit. Nobody really noticed Mark's and Derek's curious gazes. Alex turned to look at the two men. "You must be their new boy-toys."

The girls quickly laughed as Izzie swatted her boyfriend's chest. "They're our roommate, Alex." Izzie said rolling her eyes. "This is Derek Shepherd and Mark Sloan. Guys, this is my boyfriend, Alex."

They exchanged handshakes and said 'nice to meet you' or something to that effect.

"And since we've already established. They are THE Derek Shepherd and THE Mark Sloan." Izzie explained.

"Seriously?" Alex asked looking between the two doctors.

"We assume you're a doctor too." Derek asked.

"Yeah." Alex confirmed. "Surgeon."

"Any interest in Nuero?"

"Not so much." He glanced at Mark. "More in Plastics."

Mark let out a self-prideful laugh. "He chose my specialty over yours." Childishly, he stuck his tongue out at his friend.

"What's not to love? You get to fondle boobs all day without getting slapped." Alex chuckled earning a glare from Izzie.

"I might just like you Kerev." Mark observed.

"Can we talk about work some other time? We are off of work which means…" Meredith pointed at Alex. "No sucking up to future bosses." Then pointed to Derek and Mark. "And stop being THE Sloan and THE Shepherd and start moving your stuff in."

"Feisty are we?" Mark joked before following Derek out.


	6. Offically Moved In

"What the hell is in here, Mark?" Meredith said struggling with a box.

"That would be his cosmetics." Derek said with a smirk.

"Seriously?" Meredith giggled. "This is like all my cosmetics for like three years."

"I like to stay sexy for the ladies." He said. "Besides, that is also Derek's products. He has a whole damn salon in there."

"You guys are pathetic." Addison laughed.

"Addi, you have enough shoes to make a shoe store envy you." Izzie rolled her eyes.

"Some of them are two or three pairs of the same exact shoe." Meredith giggled.

"That has nothing to do with anything." Addison snapped.

"Izz," Alex said walking in. "Bambi called."

"Bambi?" Derek whispered to Addison.

"George O'Malley." She explained. "He's one of our friends."

"What did he want?" Izzie asked.

"I don't know something about problems in the sheets." He shrugged. "He wanted to talk to you, but I told him we're doing work people like him can't handle."

"I could have talked to him." She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. He'll call back."

"Last one!" Mark announced walking in with the final box. Everyone clapped as Izzie popped off the couch.

"Time to go swimming." She proclaimed.

Before anyone could move towards the stairs to get changed, the door flew open. Mark and Derek seemed startled, but nobody else seemed alarmed.

"Meredith!" Christina yelled.

"And the crazy bitch is here!" Alex announced.

"Hey, Chris." Meredith giggled.

"Meredith Ann Grey!" Christina hollered, glaring at Alex as she walked by.

"I didn't do anything." Meredith argued knowing an accusation would be made.

"If you didn't do anything why would I be using you middle name."

"I don't know, but I didn't do anything. Who are you?" She glared at Mark and Derek who were giving her strange looks.

"These are new roommates, Mark Sloan and Derek Shepherd. Yes they are the big time surgeons. Mark, Derek this is Christina Yang."

"She's got a stick up her ass." Alex called from the couch earning a glare from Christina.

"You'll see her a lot." Addison commented.

"Nice to meet you." Derek said.

"Charmed." Christina said without letting her face soften as she shifted her gaze to Meredith. "I cannot believe you."

"What did I do?" She inquired with a disagreeing look.

"You have the tape of when your mother ripped the patient's face off."

"She does. It's amazing." Addison gushed.

"You showed it to her and not me!"

"That's not funny, Addi. She hasn't seen it." Meredith said hitting her arm. "Yeah I do. Izz found it in the attic. We were going to invite you over to watch it, but now I'm not so sure…"

"Meredith! I am your person!"

"I know, I know, I'm kidding."

"Okay, we're going out to the pool." Izzie said breaking up the annoying feud.

--

"Mer, do you have an extra bathing suit? Izzie's are all pink. It's disgusting really, and Addi extra is wet." Christina asked walking in.

"She's got like four billion."

"Whatever. Do you have one?"

"Yeah there are some in there." She said walking out of her bathroom tying the strings on the sides of the bottoms into bows. She wore a white, halter bikini. She pulled on a pair of jean skirt. Christina grabbed a black bikini and went to the bathroom to change. She soon emerged in the black spaghetti strap bikini and a pair of jean shorts.

They walked downstairs to find Izzie straddling Alex's lap in a full lip lock. Christina cleared her throat loudly causing them to jump apart. "Do you mind?" Christina said.

"She looks really hot. What can I say?"

"Hey what about us?" Meredith said giving him a mock pout.

"You guys look really hot too."

"Stay away from me, Evil Spawn." Christina snapped.

Meredith laughed to herself as she walked into the kitchen. "What do you want to drink? Usually?"

A chorus of 'yes' came from the other room. She started pulling liquor out of the cabinets and set them on the counter.

Addison walked down the stairs with Mark and Derek following close behind.

"Doesn't that bring back memories of our internship?" Christina asked Izzie.

"Hell yeah." Izzie laughed.

"What?" Addison questioned.

"You walking down the stairs with two guys in tow." Christina answered.

"Though I hope you didn't do to our roommates what you used to do to those guys." Izzie giggled.

"Addi, Addi, Addi, I do believe you sound a little whorish." Alex chuckled.

"Shut up." Addison glared. "Mer making margaritas?"

"Yep. You want anything else go tell her." Izzie instructed.

"No, that's fine." Addison shrugged.

"Derek, Mark, what would you like to drink?"

"Beer." They both said as they walked in.

"In the fridge. We have all the alcohol you'd ever want, but nobody can touch my tequila." Meredith said.

"Nobody can make drinks like, Mer." Addison commented.

"She used to be a bartender." Alex said noticing their slightly inquisitive looks.

"The best of the best." Christina said. "Only reason I keep her around."

"Aw, you make me feel wanted." Meredith laughed.

After making the drinks, Meredith joined everybody outside carrying the platter of drinks. Addison met her half way and took two off the tray nearly causing the precisely balanced tray to almost topple over. Glaring at her, Meredith balanced it. Addison only innocently smiled and carried the drinks towards the chairs. She handed Izzie one and lied back down on her chair. Alex was sitting on the same chair as Izzie rubbing tanning oil on her back and drinking a beet. Christina was already in the pool as were Mark and Derek. They were talking about surgery from what Meredith could tell. Taking a long sip from her own margarita, she slipped off her skirt and made her way to the pool swiftly diving into the deep end.


	7. The Famous Secret Drink

He found himself watching every move she made

He found himself watching every move she made. He wasn't even sure why. She was hot, but so were the other three girls that paddled around in the swimming pool around them. Sure one of them was hanging over her boyfriends. But that had never deterred him before. And one was kind of scary. But Mark Sloan didn't scare easily. Why was it so hard for him to keep his eyes off of Meredith Grey? She was going to be his roommate. Even he could see how awkward it would be if they slept together once. Obviously, he wouldn't get into a long term relationship. Long term being more than three nights in bed together. Mark Sloan didn't do long term relationships. He didn't pine over a woman or fall. It was strictly treat them, street them when it came to his way of thinking. Yet, he stared at her.

When he glanced over at his friend, he couldn't help but notice he's friend's goofy grin that he probably didn't notice he had. He chuckled to himself and fallowed his gaze. It landed on two of their future roommates. But he wasn't sure if Derek was smiling over Addison or Izzie. Probably Addison since he wasn't the type of guy to check out another guy's girlfriends. He hadn't known Derek to ever get too serious or too casual with a girl. Sure there was 'casual' dating. But in Mark's eyes, it wasn't 'casual dating' if you went out to eat and talked about hopes and dreams. 'Casual dating' included no stings attached sex and sometimes room service, if he enjoyed himself and was hoping for more. Derek had never gotten involved with a girl that he ever thought of engagement or 'the next level.' In Mark's mind, the next level was a threesome with the girl and her hot best friend.

He was pulled from his mental musing when Izzie directed a surgical question at him. He answered with the shortest, simplest answer he could think of before returning his eyes to their previous spot only to find Meredith getting out of the water. Droplets of water dripped from her body as she ran her finger over the back of her bathing suite.

"So I was thinking." She stared.

"This could be dangerous." Addison warned earning a light bump on the head by Meredith foot as she walked by.

"We should get pizza. Invite George. You guys could invite Dr. Burke." Meredith offered. They all quickly agreed and Derek went off to call Burke. Meredith took the order for pizzas and disappeared into the kitchen to call George. She soon returned with a sign as she shut the door behind her with the cordless phone still in her hand. "Sarah's coming, so I had to order a veggie pizza." Alex, Christina, Izzie, and Addison groaned.

"It should be freaking illegal to make vegetable pizza." Christina commented.

"Who's Sarah?" Mark asked.

"George's screwed up girlfriend." Alex answered with a sigh. "She's one crazy chick."

"Refills on drinks?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah." Everyone answered.

"I'll get them." Mark offered lifting himself out of the pool.

"No, Meredith has to make her famous drinks." Izzie said.

"You have a famous drink." Mark asked following Meredith into the kitchen.

"I do." She nodded setting the phone on the counter.

"So this famous drink… what's in it?" He asked in an almost flirtatious tone.

"I can't tell you." She almost was flirting back. _"What are you doing?!" _She thought to herself.

"Why is that?" He couldn't help but took a step close so they were only a foot or so apart. It was the alcohol. He had had a couple beers. Even if it wasn't the alcohol, he'd blame it.

"Because it's a secret."

"Oh?"

"I'm very protective of my secret drink."

"You won't even tell me?" He pouted.

"Not even you."

"But you live with me."

"I live with a lot of people."

"But I'm special."

"You are? Why is that?"

"I just am." He said with a cocky smirk as he moved a little closer. She stepped away and turned back to her drinks trying to keep from getting flustered and blush. He stepped away too and jumped onto the counter that ran along the wall next to where she was standing. "Do I need to close my eyes? Or can I pretend I didn't see anything?"

She looked over at him. "Close 'em."

He chuckled and covered his eyes jokingly before jumping down and walking into the living room. "Let me know when you're done."

It wasn't long that he heard the blender start up and the clanging of glass bottles stopped. The cabinet closed and the blender turned off. He could hear the quiet clanging of glasses.

"You can come back in." She called. When he walked back in, she was pouring a red drink into some margarita glasses. "Here try this." She held out a regular glass with a little of the red liquid settled in the bottom.

"I generally make a policy of not drinking a drink when I don't know what's in it."

"Don't you trust me, Sloan?"

"Sure I do. But can't break my own policy."

"Drink it." She coached.

"What's in it?"

"It's a secret."

"Then I won't drink it."

"Yeah you will."

"Why is that?"

"Because you live here so get used to three women running around. Get used to three woman wearing little clothes. Get used to trying my drinks. Get used to three women telling you and Derek to buy tampons."

"I was perfectly fine until you said tampons."

"We are women." She pointed out turning back to her drinks.

"If I drink, will you make Derek do it instead of me?"

"Maybe." She flashed him a cute, innocent smile.

He took it, examined it, and sipped it. "This is really good. Seriously."

"See I told you! And you're still going to buy tampons on your week." She laughed putting little umbrellas into each drink and setting them on a tray. "Are you going to help me, Sloan?"

"Yeah." He picked up the last two glasses and followed her out.


	8. George And Sarah

They were settled in the pool drinking Meredith's secret drinks. They were chatting mostly about surgeries when the door bell rang.

"I got it." Meredith sighed and climbed up the stairs. She dried her body with the towel lying on the table, threw it back onto the chair when she was done with it, and headed trough the house. She opened the door to find George with Sarah's arm wrapped around his. She wore her usually loose fitted skirt that fell to below her knees and a dark button up, short-sleeve blouse.

"Hey, George, Sarah." She said with all the happiness she could muster up even though she really wished Sarah wasn't there.

"Hey, Mer." George answered with a smile. Sarah gave her an unenthusiastic smile.

"Meredith, it's good to see you. Even though, I'd rather not see that much of you." She said as she walked into the house. "It's great to see you cleaned up for us." She commented sarcastically as her eyes rolled over the few beer bottles, DVD cases, and jackets that lied around.

"Sarah!" George said in a warning tone.

Meredith rolled her eyes giving her a spiteful smile as she shut the door behind them. "George?"

"Yeah, Mer?"

She wrapped her arm around his shoulder the way she, Christina, Addison, and Izzie did just to get on Sarah's nerves. They walked out into the backyard with Sarah following in tow. "I'd like you to meet our roommates. Mark and Derek."

"Men. How original?" Sarah commented sarcastically.

"Just because you're a virgin that can't get laid even if you tried doesn't mean that I can't have my fun. Do you see a ring? No. So I'm not doing anything wrong, and for your information, I don't sleep with _that_ many guys." Meredith snapped.

"Nice to meet you." George said shaking both Mark's and Derek's hands.

"You too." They both answered.

"George! Aren't you going to say anything?" Sarah asked with her jaw practically on the floor.

"It's true. She doesn't sleep with _that_ many men." George responded lightly.

"Excuse me!" She nearly yelled dramatically. "Sorry I don't believe in premarital sex. So sue me!"

Meredith just rolled her eyes and childishly stuck her tongue out as everybody else except Sarah and George laughed.

"Both of you knock it off." George interrupted the argument.

"George! Hey!" Izzie said getting out of the pool to hug him. "So this was the problem from earlier? Your sex life is on the rocks?"

"You called _her_? You called _Izzie Stevens_ to discuss out sex life! I cannot believe you."

"Sarah…"

"Georgie!" Christina cut him off as she stumbled out of the pool and fell onto him.

"What are you? Drunk?"

"Maybe a little." She gave him a grin. She swayed from side to side as Addison came up and hugged George.

"Hey George. Sorry to hear about your… problem."

Sarah stared at them in shock. "Get away from my boyfriend, you little… whores in your whore outfits."

"Sarah, how many times do I have to tell you there is nothing sexually between us. Just friends." He tried to explain for the umpteenth time.

"I'm not comfortable with you around them and you shouldn't be either."

"Let's go just change." George suggested taking her hand and pulling her into the house.

The four woman burst into laughter as soon as the door shut.

"That was amazing." Alex laughed clapping his hands. "I have to give you guys props. Bring up the phone call. Acting drunk. It was a simple amazing performance."

"Why that you?" Christina laughed as she took a bow. "But I think Meredith's outburst takes the cake. Blatantly questioning her sex life. It was just genius."

Izzie, Christina, Addison, and Alex clapped as she bowed and blew kisses as if she were before a crowd.

"Who was that?" Mark asked.

"We'll introduce you when to the demon when she comes back. But she was Sarah, George's girlfriend."

"More like Bitch." Addison sung out.

"So true. God, I think she calls us whores on impulse. Whenever she sees us we're always doing something 'whorish."' Meredith pointed out.

"Like wearing bikinis." Christina gasped. "We might as well be working the street corners." They laughed.

"I must say George is a lucky man to have you four hanging off of him." Mark pointed out.

"Hands off my girlfriend, Sloan." Alex threatened.

"Wouldn't dream of doing anything, Kerev."

The door opened and George walked out wearing a pair of black swim trucks.

"Where's Sarah?" Izzie asked.

"Still changing." He answered.

"She actually let you come out here with all these whores out here?" Christina questioned.

"Ah… not, I kind of… snuck out." He mumbled.

"Way to go, O'Malley!" Alex yelled.

"Good for you, George." Meredith smirked.

"Why do you even date her? She's such a witch." Addison asked.

"More like bitch." Christina corrected.

"I was trying to be nicer about it." Addison giggled shaking her head.

George didn't try to defend her or answer the question. The truth was he didn't know. So he just jumped into the pool.

"George!" Sarah yelled as she walked out onto the pool deck with her flip-flops smacking on the concrete. She was still wearing the clothes she wore when she came in. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming out? I was worried."

"Don't worry." Christina soothed mockingly. "He's a big boy. Plus, he had the whores to keep him safe."

Sighing, she started to strip off the clothes revealing her one-piece bathing suit that had pants legs that fell to her knees. It kind of looked like a miniature wetsuit. Everyone howled with laughter unable to control themselves. Christina, Meredith, and Addison were doubled over almost crying. And Derek, Mark, Alex, and Izzie were having trouble standing.

"George! Make them stop!" She screamed. "Just because I'm not like you and don't want to expose my body doesn't make me a… freak."

"Yeah it does." Izzie mumbled.


	9. Truth, Dare, Or Drink

The door bell rang. Letting out a sigh, Meredith once again pulled herself from the pool, dried herself off, and walked through the house.

"Hi." Meredith said once she opened the door. "You aren't the pizza guy are you?"

"No I'm not." Burke said as his face broke out into a kind smile. "I'm Preston Burke. Everyone calls me Burke."

"Oh, it's really nice to meet you. I'm a big fan of your work."

"Meredith, get some more beers!" Christina yelled.

"You're just in time for the party." Meredith said shutting the door behind him.

"Good."

"What would you like to drink?"

"Beer is fine."

Meredith went into the fridge and pulled out two six packs. Burke took one for her.

"Thanks." Meredith led him outside. Mark noticed him first.

"Burke!" He yelled.

"Hey." Burke replied as he set the beer on the table.

Christina, who had gotten out of the pool to get a drink, stopped with her mouth slightly ajar. It didn't take long for her to recover. "You're Preston Burke." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes. And you are?"

"Christina Yang. I'm a third year Cardio resident. I'm a big fan of your work."

"Thank you. Where do you work?"

"Seattle Grace."

"I'm transferring over there too."

--

Later that night they all ate pizza and drank and drank and drank. Sarah, who wouldn't take part in any drinking, had left George there at the house to go home. They had all changed back into regular clothes after it started getting dark and chilly. They sat on the floor around the coffee table all a little buzzed from the drinking. A bottle of tequila sat in the center as well as nine shot glasses.

"All right, I think it's about time we get to truly get to know on another." Meredith proposed. "My friends, we are going to play truth, dare, or drink. It's a lovely game that me, Addison, Izzie, and Christina used to play where you really learn everything you want to know and sometimes a little more than you wish to know about your friends. Here are the rules: It's simply like truth or dare, but you get a choice on whether or not you perform the dare or tell the truth. If you chose not to, you have to drink a shot of tequila. Hard-core meaning no salt, no lime, just you and the tequila. Do you guys agree to the terms?" They all nodded as an answer. "We're going to start with George."

"Why me?" George groaned.

"Because you brought Sarah today. Alright, truth or dare?"

"Let me think… Okay, I've been wondering this all day. Does no sex mean you can't like have oral sex with Sarah?"

"Yeah… She um… Yeah." He stuttered causing everyone to laugh as his cheeks flashed red.

"Bambi you ask Barbie." Christina instructed.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you… to make out with Christina."

Izzie looked at Christina than the drinks. "Drink." She mumbled before grabbing the drink and drowning it. Making a face, she set the glass down at Derek.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay. I'll start you off easy." She thought for a second. "Are you loud in bed?"

"Am I loud in bed?" He repeated. "What is loud?"

"Izzie and Alex you need earplugs, but you can probably get a good night sleep."

"Christina!" Izzie said kicking her under the table.

"Yang!" Alex scolded.

Christina just rolled her eyes. "George is like…'there's sex going on?'"

"Christina!" George yelled as his cheeks blushed.

"With Addison you probably can sleep just… be prepared for a rough night." Christina continued unfazed by everyone else's protest.

"Shut up!" Addison said trying not to laugh.

"And Meredith you can kiss sleep good-bye and unless you find a hotel for the night."

Meredith didn't say anything just shrugged and nodded a little.

"So… Are you loud?" Izzie asked trying to make the situation a little less awkward.

"I uh…" Derek stuttered.

"Come on Shep, if you don't tell them I will."

"I…"

"I'd classify him somewhere between an Izzie and an Addison." Mark told them causing Derek to blush as everyone laughed.

"Go ahead Derek ask Addi." Izzie instructed him.

"Dare." Addison said before he could ask.

"I dare you to… I dare you to give Mark a lap dance."

"Hell yeah!" Mark cheered.

"I think I'll drink." Addison said smirked as she drowned them. "Truth or Dare?" She asked Mark.

"Dare." He said with a cocky grin.

"I dare you to strip down and run down the street."

"What?"

"Just kidding. Um, I dare you to give us an exotic strip show." Meredith, Christina, and Addison laughed as they cheered and applauded.

"Okay, okay." He gave arrogant smirk.

"Oh god, I don't want to see Mark's junk." Derek said grimacing.

"Neither do we." Burke said looking at Mark in disgust for effect.

"I sure as hell do." Meredith whispered to Addison.

"I can't complain." Addison murmured back.

"If you don't want to see it, you can leave." Meredith suggested.

"No!" Alex protested glancing at his girlfriend.

"Out." Meredith argued back.

"He'll drink." Derek offered.

"Hell no." Mark objected.

"Yeah you will." Alex shot back giving him a stern threatening look.

"Fine." He mumbled as he drank the shot Derek forced into his hand.

"Damn." Meredith and Addison sighed at the same time.

"Mark, ask Burke." Christina sighed.

"He knows everything about me." Burke pointed out.

"No, there's something I've always wondered. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"When did you lose your virginity? Or are you still a virgin?"

"I… um, lost my virginity when I was seventeen." He mumbled and quickly turned to Alex. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Um…"

"Oh, I got on." Mark said and whispered in his ear.

"What the hell?" Mark whispered in his ear again. "Fine. Mark wants you to kiss Derek."

"Oh, god, Mark! What the hell?" Derek nearly yelled.

"I'll drink the whole damn bottle to keep from doing that." Alex said and did a shot of the tequila.

--

Soon, they had gone through two bottles of tequila and started on some vodka before the game ended. They were all drunk and new more than they really wanted to about their friends and new roommates. But, in the morning the night would be hazy so it didn't really matter. By the time Meredith headed up to bed people were scatted through out the room. Izzie and Alex had slipped upstairs while Derek and Mark passed out on the couches. Burke was half asleep in the chair mumbling drunken words, and George slept on the floor. Christina still stumbled around the room swaying from side to side and saying incoherent statements. Meredith wrapped her arm under Christina's arms and pulled her towards the stairs. Then the two friends drunkenly stumbled up the steps nearly falling quite a few times. Meredith almost dropped her onto the bed in the guest room before going towards her room for a peaceful alcohol induced sleep.


	10. Snooping

A loud groan escaped her lips when she opened them for the first time the next morning. Her head began pounding, and the faintest ray of light sent her burrowing under the covers. She lied in the complete darkness that her thick blanket provided for ten minutes before she attempted to sit up once again. The room spun again as she tried to recollect what had happened or why she was wearing a mismatched pajama set and only one slipper. Slowly, she pushed the covers away from her and kicked the slipper off of her foot. She changed into her usual pajamas and discarded the mystery mismatched pair in the dirty laundry bin that sat by her dresser then stumbled out into the hall. She took her time getting down the stairs. Kicking the pink top Izzie was wearing as well as the trail of hers and Alex's clothes out of the way, she rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen. It was significantly brighter in the kitchen compared to everywhere else she had been. Wincing, she quickly closed the blinds over the window over the sink and over the doors that led out to the backyard. The light was dimmed but still hard to bear. Opening the walk-in pantry, she located a box that wasn't far from the door. The words _'Emergency Hangover Treatment kit'_ were written in large curvy words. She carried it to the table and dug through it. Soon she withdrew a pair of vibrant, hot pink sunglasses. A 'M' was written on one of the sides in black sharpie. She slipped them on and sighed as a smile spread across her lips. She started a pot of coffee and found nine coffee mugs in the cabinet. She lined them up along the counter closet to the doorway and waited for the coffee to finish. As soon as it was, she poured some in the first four and a half cups and started a second pot. While the second pot brewed, she got the sugar and cream out and fixed on of the cups the way she liked it. After filling the rest of the fifth cup and the rest of the cups, she started another pot of coffee and went back to the box. She grabbed out a pair of bright yellow sunglasses with an 'I' written on it, a brilliant lime green pair with an 'A' on it, and a intense blue colored pair with a "C" on it. She lined each of these pairs on the table next to the box. She pulled out a bottle of extra strength aspirin and stack of little paper cups. She popped two in her mouth and washed it down with coffee then put two in each of the eight cups.

When she heard footsteps, her movements falter, and her eyes moved to the doorway. Mark appeared looking probably as bad as she had when she first opened her eyes. His hair was disheveled. His eyes were droopy and still slightly clouded over. He was holding his head and squinting at the faint light, so it was obvious that his headache was in the same shape hers was.

"Nice sunglasses." He mumbled wincing even more when he realized how painful it was to speak.

"Thanks." She held out a cup of coffee she had prepared as well as one of the small cups of aspirin. "Red, purple, orange, gold, or silver?" He looked at her with a confused expression as he took his medicine. "What color sunglasses? They'll help with a hangover." He still didn't respond just lifted his eye brow at her. "You get red." She declared with a sigh as she pulled a pair of fire engine red sunglasses that were the same style as hers and the four pairs that sat on the table. He caught them in one hand when she tossed them to him and stared at them. "Put them on, Sloan. They aren't going to help if you don't wear them."

He sighed and slipped the pair of sunglasses on. "What is all this?" He looked down into the box to see the bottle of aspirin, the cups, and a few other things. There were still four pairs of sunglasses in there in all the other colors she mentioned.

"Our post-party hangover control kit.'

"You have a kit to deal with hangovers?" His voice had traces of amusement, and if his hangover hadn't been so bad then he probably would have laughed. But his throbbing head thought otherwise.

"Just wait to you live with us a while longer."

"You're a party girl, Grey."

"I'm a reformed party girl. Addi, Christina, and I were definitely into partying back into college. That's why we have the post-party hangover control kit. By the time we moved to Santa Barbra for our internship and met Izzie, we left partying in medical school and moved to drinking." He nodded. "That's when our lifeline came about. These are the darkest sunglasses, strongest aspirin, and best snacks we could find to remedy a hangover."

"Why are they so… colorful?" He asked.

She just shrugged. "They're fun. Besides nobody other than us see them."

He just nodded as silence fell over them. Each sipping their coffee trying to rid themselves of their headaches. It wasn't long that one by one everyone started coming in and Meredith gave them each a coffee, aspirin, and a pair of wild colored sunglasses. By eleven o'clock rolled around, they were all sitting in the kitchen sipping coffee eating a hearty breakfast that Izzie and Burke made. Everyone still wore their sunglasses talking in low voices trying to figure out the details of the night before and cringing every time someone dropped a fork of two pans clanged together. Hangover sure as hell weren't fun.

--

One o'clock came and for the most part hangovers subsided and the blinds were opened once again. Christina and Burke said their goodbyes and headed back to their respective apartments. George returned home to grovel since he wasn't supposed to stay the night. Alex and Izzie headed out to lunch. And Meredith and Addison left to do some shopping leaving Derek and Mark alone in their new huge house.

They sat in the living room watching ESPN. At the commercial, Mark finally decide it was time to break the news to his friend.

"Tampons."

"Excuse me?" He said obviously caught off guard by his friend's random resolution.

"We have to buy them tampons."

"Please tell me you told whoever told you that no."

"I did." He nodded giving him a grave look. "But she said we have to."

"We'll find a way out of it." He said trying to sound convincing.

"You're so naïve, Shep." He mumbled standing up and heading up the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"Upstairs." He answered simply and quickened his pace slightly.

"Why?"

"No reason."

Derek stood up and followed his friends. Mark Sloan never did anything for 'no reason.' They got to the top of the stairs and pushed the first door open. It was Izzie's room. Her walls were painted a dark blue color with bright white trim, chair rail, and crown molding. Her comforter was what with a dark blue pattern, and her furniture was dark.

"Why are we in here?" Derek asked glancing around the room. Mark didn't bother taking in the new surroundings and headed straight for her dresser. "Mark!"

"Come on, Derek. You know you want to know. Besides the best way you judge a woman is by her top drawer." He said opening the top drawer. "And if not about Izzie's, you wondering about Addison's."

He worrisomely glanced both way down the hall as if he expected someone to be coming before walking further into the room. He stood by Mark who was already moving his hands through the drawer. The first piece he picked up was a pair of lacy pink underwear. He smirked holding them up to his body.

"Do I look hot, Shep?" He joked. Rolling his eyes, he snatched it out of his hands and put it back where they had been neatly folded. Mark picked up a black lacy bra. "This one is all you, Shep." He tossed the bra at his friend. Once again, Derek rolled his eyes and set it neatly back in the drawer. Mark shut it and walked around the bed. His eyes settled on the nightstand. The bottom drawer had a little bit of lacy fabric hanging out of it.

"This is so wrong, Mark."

"Shut up. We'll be to Addison's room soon enough. I'll even have the privilege of picking through her lingerie"

He crouched down and opened the bottom drawer pulling out the first thing he saw which from how it was thrown in there while everything else was neatly put away he could only assume was the last piece Alex had enjoyed. It was a pink and see through from the below the breast down with fur lining the bottom. He wagged his eyebrows at his friend who just shook his head in disapproval. Sighing, Mark returned the pink garment to the rest of the mostly pink lingerie and shut the drawer. He followed Derek out of the room and shut the door leaving it just the way it had been. He pushed past Derek and headed towards Addison's room. Pushing the door open, he couldn't help but smirk at the fact that Derek didn't protest this time. The room was a standard egg shell white color just like their rooms were. It was obvious that she hadn't had time or didn't want to paint it. The comforter was dark red and her furniture was a dark brownish black color. They didn't waste anytime going to the dresser and opening the drawer.

"Lookie, lookie." Mark said quiet amused as he pulled out two bras. One was dark purple one was bright red. And both had matching panties. Derek looked at them forced himself to roll his eyes. Mark rolled his eyes as well at Derek's stubbornness to admitting he was enjoying this just as much as he was. He found the lingerie after he moved a couple pairs of panties. He pulled out the top piece and held it out for Derek to see. It was red, lacy, and see through. "You like what you see?" He asked nudging his friend.

"Shut up, Mark." He growled.

"Dude, you think she's hot. Just admit it. I'll admit it. She's hot. So it Meredith and Izzie too. You don't see me all shy about it. Meredith, Izzie, and Addison are hot. Now, you say it."

He rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. Mark sighed and set things back where they were before following him out. "We're still going to Meredith's room."

"No we aren't."

"Suit yourself." He said as Derek walked into his bedroom. He headed down the hall to the last bedroom which was Meredith's. Her room was painted a beige. Her comforter was a slightly darker brown color, and her furniture, like the other two women's, was dark brown. Without skipping a step, he walked over to her dresser. It was less than neatly, but he still cautiously tried to leave things where they were. Most of her things were black or red. He picked through a few pairs of panties and lingerie before pulling out a lacy black piece of lingerie. Before her knew it, he was imagining her in it. His thoughts weren't broken until he heard the door downstairs open and close and Addison's and Meredith voices. Silently cursing himself, he slammed the drawer shut and hurried out of the room and into his. He looked down at the piece of lingerie he hadn't noticed was still in his hand. Frantically, he lifted his mattress and stuck it in between it and the box spring. Casually, he strolled out to see Meredith walking up the stairs carrying two Victoria Secret's bags and a couple from other stores.

"Hey." He said nonchalantly.

"Hey." She responded with a smile.

"Need any help with those?"

"No, I got it. What have you been up to?"

He tried to hide the smirk as he thought of her in the piece of lingerie that was hidden under his bed again. "Nothing. Setting up my room."

"Oh good. You finished?"

"Close to it."

"Good." She opened her top drawer and looked through it. Her smiled dropped into a look of perplexity.

"Something wrong, Grey?"

"Where the hell is my black night gown?"

"What?" He said hoping that the trace of nervousness didn't show through.

"I had some black lingerie right there." She said still perplexed.

"Going to model for me?"

She glared. "No, but I need to compare it to something." He just shrugged. "My god, if Izzie used it last night…" She mumbled storming out.

As quickly as he could, Mark darted to his room, snatched it from under his mattress, and hurried into her room, stuffed it under other articles of clothing, and sat down on her bed trying to look as casual as he could. She returned a little more agitated.

"Make yourself at him." She said sarcastically rolling her eyes as she walked back to the dresser. She dug through it before pulling out what Mark had just place in there. "Huh. I could have sworn I didn't see it."

"Maybe you should get your eyes checked, Grey." He told her before walking out with a grin on his face as Meredith just shrugged it off.


	11. Spying

"Cookies!" Izzie hollered from the bottom of the stairs before turning to go back to the kitchen. In a few minutes, Meredith ran down the stairs wearing her bikini and a pair of jean shorts.

"Smells good, Izz." She said as she walked into the kitchen. Addison sat at the bar watching Izzie put the cookies onto a platter.

"Taste good too." Addison told them biting into one.

"Expect them not to be?" Izzie asked.

"Never. They're always amazing, but I'm going to swim before I have one."

"I'll be out soon, Mer." Izzie said.

"Me too." Addison nodded with her mouth full of cookie.

Rolling her eyes, she headed outside.

--

Mark threw another empty box into the corner as he put a couple shirts into the dresser. He heard the sliding door open and close downstairs and couldn't help but look. Meredith walked to the table and stripped off her jeans and sunglasses. She walked to the edge of the pool and looked down at it. Interlocking her fingers, she put her hands over her head and arched her back. Letting her hands drop, she looked down in the water again. He saw her take a deep breath before diving in. Her body moved gracefully without breaking the surface for a third of the pool before one of her arms popped up and disappeared just as the other broke the surface. Her feet splashed through the water behind her until she got to the end of the pool. She took a deep breath as she pulled herself to her feet and rubbed a hand over her face.

"Spying are we?" Derek's voice came causing him to jump.

"No… I was just…" Derek gave him a suspicious look. "Okay, our roommates are hot. So what? It's not like you haven't noticed." He said in a low voice.

"So you've like Meredith? The great Mark Sloan man-whore has fallen. He actually likes someone."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa nobody said anything about liking anyone. And who said anything about Meredith? I said all three of our roommates are hot."

"I know you, Mark. And that look… isn't normal for you. Call it whatever you wish, but you like Meredith."

Mark stared at him, grabbed a few empty boxes, and wordlessly walked out. Derek smiled triumphantly when he heard a loud splash followed by a few laughs. Peeking out the curtain, he saw Izzie's head poke out of the water while Meredith and Addison laughed. Addison still stood by the edge still dry taunting her two friends who were laughing from below her in the pool. He couldn't help but stare for a few minutes before turning to leave.

--

"We'll have interns when we go back to work." Meredith pointed out randomly as she leaned up against the pool wall.

"Ah, yes, torturing interns. It's the new great American pastime." Addison nodded thinking back to times when she had interns to deal with.

"I must say baseball players than half the doctors I've seen." Meredith sighed.

"With the exception of our roommates." Izzie interjected. "If I were single…"

"Reconsidering Alex, Izz?" Addison joked.

"No… I love Alex. But just because I don't have the money to buy, doesn't mean I can't window shop." They all laugh. "No, seriously, I love Alex."

"We know. We know." Addison shook her head. "You guys make out more than I thought humanly possible."

"Sex is so amazing." Izzie said with a smirk.

They both nodded with little smirks on their face.

--

"So easy." She said slamming down a shot glass.

"You're on your fourth shot." Burke pointed out.

"What can I say?" Meredith laughed.

"Mer doesn't start to feel it until probably her sixth shot." Addison told them.

A phone started to ring, and drunkenly everyone searches for their phone. George found his ringing phone and stood up from the chair. He swayed from side to side as he brought the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Are you drunk?" Sarah's disgusted voice came.

"Just a little buzzed." He slurred.

"Just a little buzzed! My booty! You're slurring your words! You're drinking with your friends aren't you?"

"Just Izz, Mer, Addi, Christina, Alex, Mark, Derek, and Burke."

"What? This always happens, George. I leave you alone with them and they have you drinking alcohol like it's water. And you always get completely wasted." He stayed silent as he silently mocked her to his friends. "Come home, now."

"I want to have fun!"

"Come home, and we'll have fun."

"We'll have sex?"

"No, we'll… play Battleship or something."

"No thanks."

"I'm coming to get you."

"I've got to go." He rolled his eyes, hung up, and burst into uncontrollable laughter. "She wants me to come home to play Battleship." They all burst into laughter.

After the laughter died down, Izzie waved him over. "Come on. We're not stopping now."

He took a seat. "You're turn, Christina."

Christina took the shot that they had poured for her, declined salt and lime, brought it to her lips, and drowned it in a flash.

--

The door bell rang. Drunkenly, Izzie stumbled towards it falling over the few steps that les up to it. Everyone laughed hysterically as she tried to stand up. Finally, she managed to get up and opened the door. Sarah stood on the other side. Her lips were pursed, and a cold glare was held in her eyes.

"Isobel." She said with displeasure.

"Sarah." She moved out of the way as Sarah pushed in. Now, everyone was in the living room. They stared at her as she folded her arms tightly across her chest looking around the room in disgust.

"Hey, Babe." George distortedly said as he tried to get off the couch. A simple task, maybe. But George was the type guy who couldn't hold more than three shots very well. After five or so shots, George could hardly get out of the couch and make it over to Sarah without falling flat on his face.

"George, get your coat. We're going." She said with disapproval as she took in his appearance. His hair and clothes were disheveled, and his breath reeked of alcohol.

"I don't want to." He whined holding onto her shoulder for support.

"In case you haven't noticed, George, you are thirty years old and you and your friends are over here partying as if you were eighteen and moved out just two weeks ago."

"I don't want to." He said again as if he hadn't heard her.

"Fine, George O'Malley, stay here. But I'm going. When your sober, we'll talk." She shrugged his hand off her shoulder and walked out. Without the support of his girlfriend's shoulder, George couldn't stay up anymore and fell over.

Everyone laughed and said 'oh' as if they had just seen a high school fight. "I'm alright." He called out.


	12. Teenage Gossip

Addison pulled herself after the living room floor that next morning. Carefully, she moved Izzie's head off her leg which somehow ended up being her friend's pillow. Slowly, she stood up trying to shake off the dizziness so the room would stop spinning. She stumbled into the kitchen nearly falling over George, who hadn't moved from where he had fallen after Sarah left, in the process. The sun was shining brightly through the windows causing her to stumble back a few steps and grab her head. Hurriedly, she shut all the blinds just as Meredith had done the day before. After the light had dimmed greatly, she checked the clock. It was just after eleven. Cautious of any sudden movements, she began the morning post-drinking routine. By the time she was finished, nobody had awoken. So she settled down in a chair at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee ready to nurse her headache until it went away. Five minutes later, she heard some groaning then a few shuffled footsteps. Derek appeared in the doorway holding his head. His eyes were nearly shut, and he was slightly hunched over. When he saw her, he forced himself to stand up a little bit. She held out the same purple sunglasses he had worn the day before. Giving her an appreciative smile, he slid them on, grabbed a cup of coffee and a few aspirin, and sat down across from her.

"Is this how it always is?" He asked in a quiet tone.

"Not usually two days in a row." She replied using in same volume. "But without work…" He nodded. "What about you?"

"What?"

"Were you a party-boy?"

He chuckled then realized how badly it hurt his head and stopped. "Yeah, I guess." He shrugged. "Not as big of one as Mark."

"He definitely seems like that type of guy."

"He doesn't settle for one girl, but…" His voice drifted.

"But what?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, he'd kill me."

"Come on. I'm not Izzie. I don't gossip that much." She pouted. He stared at her and a small smile appeared on his face.

"You haven't noticed it?"

"It depends on what 'it' is."

He forward and whispered as if they weren't the only two awake. "I think he might like Meredith."

"Really? I think Mer likes him."

He chuckled. "You realize we sound like teenagers."

"I might still be a little drunk." She giggled before sipping her coffee.

--

The doorbell rang, and a chorus of groans rang out. Slowly, Meredith lifted herself from the bed and walked through the living room to the door. Adjusting her hot pink sunglasses on her face, she opened the door. Sarah stood on the other side. Her long jacket was buttoned all the way up. Underneath was a white blouse, and she wore black pants and black flats.

"Good Afternoon, Meredith." She said loudly. Meredith cringed. "Got a little bit of a hangover?" Meredith nodded and headed back into the house. Sarah followed slamming the door behind her. Everyone groaned at the loud noise. She walked in and crossed her arms across her chest. "Coffee?"

"I'm just here to pick up my boyfriend." She said snidely. "George?"

"Hey, Sarah." He winced as he stood up.

"Take off the stupid sunglasses." She ordered. "We're going."

"I can't. My head is throbbing."

"You deserve it. You all really do. This isn't college. You are thirty years old. You all are delusional if you think you can get by being immature, drinking all the time, and sleeping around." She shook her head and sighed. "I cannot believe you people."

"You can freak out and everything." Christina grumbled. "But could you shut up while you do it?"

She let out a frustrated screech. Addison's hands went for her ears, and he coffee cup on her hand crushed against the floor.

"Get your psycho girlfriend out of her, Bambi." Christina whispered.

"Come on, Sarah." George sighed grabbing her arm to walk her out.

"Take those things off."

"If I do, I think my head will blow up. Come on. Bye guys." He waved to his friends and led Sarah out.

"Sarah is crazy." Meredith said shaking her head.

"And so damn loud." Mark mumbled putting his head down on the table.

"We are so not getting drunk tonight." Meredith declared. "No getting drunk."

--

"I'm drying to get some Starbucks. Anyone want anything?" Meredith called.

"My normal." Izzie called back from upstairs.

"Want anything Derek? Mark?"

"Nothing for me." Derek shrugged.

"My normal, please." Addison said from the couch beside Derek.

"Want any company?" Mark asked.

"Sure." She shrugged with a small smile. Derek glanced at Addison and smirked. Addison tried not to laugh and looked the other way as Meredith slipped on her flip-flops. Mark put on his shoes.

"Be back soon." Meredith called as they walked out.

"They want each other." Addison announced once she heard the car start.

"Who?" Izzie asked as she came bouncing down the stairs.

"Meredith and Mark." Derek answered.

"Really?" She asked falling down beside Addison opening a magazine.

"You mean you aren't interested?" Addison asked in disbelief.

"No, I am." She answered without removing her eyes from the magazine.

"You're a total gossip and you can't even put down the magazine?"

"No, look, this article." She leaned over to show her. "This show down in California. Forty-six naked men running around."

"Sounds like a pretty awesome song." Addison laughed.

"Awkward." Derek said standing up.


End file.
